That Girl
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Onji's thoughts as she watches Aang and Katara dance. She really liked Aang, but it's pretty obvious as he dances with Katara that he doesn't share the same feelings. Onji sees herself as opposite of Katara. Songfic to 'Girl in Your Dreams' by M2M.


**This story is from Onji's point of view. Onji is my favorite minor character. I absolutely love her and decided to do a fanfic with her after hearing the song **_**Girl in Your Dreams **_**by M2M. Here's **_**That Girl**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**I changed the lyrics a bit to fit the story. And I'll be calling Aang Kuzon in this story since Onji knows him as Kuzon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Girl in Your Dreams**_**.**

I stood in the middle of the crowd, watching the scene in front of me. Everyone was watching Kuzon dance with a pretty Fire Nation girl. She was wearing a red sandals, a red skirt with darker red pants underneath and a midriff bearing side strap red shirt. She had dark exotic skin, blue eyes the color of the sea, waist long wavy dark brown hair and was a bit taller than Kuzon. She obviously wasn't a native of the Fire Nation. She was probably also from the colonies. She probably went to the higher grade school since I never saw her in school and she looked about two years older than Kuzon, but the two of them seemed to share a bond.

_Na na na na na na na na_

_  
Yeah _

_Na na na na na na na na_

Even though I only met Kuzon a few days ago, I have an sort of attraction to him. He immediately caught my eye. When I saw him walking away from school, talking to a monkey he had hid in his shirt, I wanted to talk to him, but it took a while for me to think of something to say.

_I was walking down the street one day_

_Then I saw you, I didn't know what to say_

I loved the way his stormy gray eyes shined and how kind his smile was. I felt an immediate attraction to him, despite already having a boyfriend.

_Your eyes were shining, your smile was so kind_

_When I saw you I wanted you to be mine_

I looked nothing like the girl he was dancing with. She was the complete opposite of me. She had dark skin, long wavy dark brown hair, sea blue eyes and a perfect hourglass figure. I had pale skin, short straight black hair, dark gold eyes and while the girl looked like a women, I looked like a little girl. But did Kuzon have feelings for her? The same feelings I have for him?

_Maybe I don't have the brown hair you like_

_Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sea_

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_But I can show you what love means_

Whenever I talked to Kuzon, there seemed to be a spark between us. I felt a happiness I never felt before when talking to him. He brightened up my life. But now, watching her dance with this girl, I began to wonder if the spark I felt was just a lie, something only I felt.

_One day, you came and talked to me_

_And you said we are meant to be_

_I was happy, everything was so nice_

_But then I found out that everything was a lie_

_Maybe I don't have the brown hair you like_

_Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sea_

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_But I can show you what love means_

Kuzon and the girl seemed to dance in perfect rhythm with each other, as if they had done this before. Everyone was cheering them on, but I doubt they heard it. They seemed so absorbed in each other. I found myself wishing to be in the girls place. To feel the his hand in mine or the brush if his fingertips against my skin.

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Yeah_

_Na na na na na na na na_

I made my way back to the table me and my friends sat at. They were watching Kuzon and the girl dance. So I was by myself. I felt tears burn in my eyes. I felt...hurt. I thought me and Kuzon had something together, but I guess I was wrong.

_How could you do this to me?_

_(Do this to me)_

_  
You said we are meant to be_

_Whoa_

_You showed me how to cry_

_When you told me that everything was a lie_

I twirled a lock of hair from my ponytail around my finger as I stared down at the makeshift rock table. How did these get here anyway? Well, I had other things to worry about, I glanced back at Kuzon and the girl. Through a gap in the crowd, I saw them end there dance. Kuzon dipped the girl and their dance ended. They looked into each others eyes with a sort of passion. I looked away, afraid that if I looked at them any longer, I'd burst into tears.

_Maybe I don't have the brown hair you like_

_(No, no)_

_Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sea_

_  
(Eyes like the sea)_

_And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams_

_But I can show you what love means_

_Love means_

_And I don't have eyes like the sea_

_Yeah, yeah_

_No, not the girl in your dreams_

_Love means_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Whoa _

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Love means_

The crowd dispersed again as people resumed dancing. My friends came over to see if I was alright. I pasted a fake smile on my face, saying I was fine and just needed to rest from al the dancing. I joined them back on the dance floor, making sure to keep far away from Kuzon and that girl.

**There's **_**That Girl**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
